Drabble Series for Deathberry Challengers
by Deathberry Challenge
Summary: Ini adalah Drabble Series yang dipersembahkan untuk challengers yang telah mensubmit Fanfic mereka sesuai tenggat waktu yang pertama kali direncakan.
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah Drabble Series yang dipersembahkan untuk :

**Noorzha Lee**

**satriabajahitam**

Karena mensubmit Fanfic mereka sesuai tenggat waktu yang pertama kali direncakan. Drabble Series ini hanya sebagai ungkapan hormat kami para panitia dan juri kepada para Challenger yang disebutkan di atas.

Drabble dibuat oleh **Voidy**

...

Drabble untuk **Noorzha lee**

Berdasarkan karya Fanfic : '**Circle of Fate**' yang memeriahkan Ichiruki Day dengan tema Fairy Tale in Love.

Disclaimer © **Tite Kubo**

Title : **Happily Ever After Does Exist in Romeo and Juliet's Story**

Tirai panggung telah diturunkan. Lalu membahana tepuk meriah dari penonton yang benaknya masih mengawang-ngawang pada pertunjukkan Romeo dan Julliet yang baru saja dipentaskan.

Yah, pelajar SMU Karakura baru saja melakoni drama rekaan pujangga Shakespeare yang kisahnya sering dibawakan di seluruh dunia. Kisah cinta dua sejoli dari keluarga yang lebih sering saling menghunus pedang daripada bertutur sapa.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san! Selamat! Perjuntukkan kita sukses besar!" cicit Orihime bahagia dengan rona pipi bersemu.

Sementara dua pelajar yang tadi memerankan Romeo dan Juliet—meski sesungguhnya peran mereka semuanya menggunakan nama masing-masing. Kenapa begitu? Tanyakan saja pada Ochi-Sensei yang merancang skenarionya.—hanya memasang senyum simpul. Sungguh, teman mereka yang satu ini terkadang kelewat ceria untuk hal-hal yang kecil.

"Hn… tapi kenapa Baka Oyaji, Renji, Urahara-san bahkan Byakuya sampai ikut tampil di drama kelas kita, sih?" gerutu si kepala jeruk dan sedetik kemudian sebuah serangan telak dari rekannya mengenai belakang kepalanya. "Aduh! Sakit, Rukia!"

"Berterimakasihlah, mereka mengisi kekosongan pada drama kita karena pemain yang kurang!" bisik Rukia tajam.

Beberapa—sedikit—penghuni kelas ini memang cukup beruntung karena selamat dari insiden keracunan makanan masal yang terjadi akibat primadona sekolah mereka. Siapa lagi jika bukan Inoue Orihime. Karena terlalu bersemangat, Orihime berbaik hati membuat kue-kue untuk camilan sebelum pertunjukkan. Entah mukjizat dari mana, namun karyanya kali itu berpenampilan sangat menyakinkan! Seperti kue kering coklat normal yang kelihatannya enak. Hanya saja… yah, kalian tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

Ichigo mengelus kepalanya yang ngilu, merutuki nasibnya yang harus terus dianiaya oleh kekasih mungilnya yang satu ini. Agar Rukia tidak lagi ngambek, dia meraih tangan sang pacar.

Gadis berkostum mediterania tersebut mendelik penuh rasa permusuhan. Kalau sudah menyangkut masalah kakak dan kakak iparnya, memang Rukia sangat sensitif.

"Romeo dan Juliet hidup bahagia selamanya, kau tahu?"

Alis mengerenyit bingung, Rukia membalas seolah selama ini Ichigo adalah orang teridiot di dunia, "Tentu saja, kita baru saja mementaskan cerita itu."

"Dan kita juga akan seperti itu."

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Rukia yang terkejut. Lantas si bungsu Kuchiki itu memerah bak tomat matang.

Pelakunya?

Sudah kabur sebelum kena hajar sang kakak ipar(calon).

/-\

Drabble untuk **satriabajahitam**

Berdasarkan karya Fanfic : '**Serenade Biru Sang Ratu**' yang memeriahkan Ichiruki Day dengan tema Fairy Tale in Love.

Disclaimer © **Tite Kubo**

Title : **Tembang Merah Paduka Raja**

"Yang Mulia Raja! Yang Mulia Ratu!"

Sesaat tadi para pelayan ribut berkeliling persis seperti induk ayam yang kehilangan anak-anaknya. Biarkan sajalah orang-orang itu sibuk sementara Ichigo telah menutup pintu kamarnya seraya menggendong sang istri—permaisuri hatinya—di lengannya.

Usai upacara api suci di mana nyata-nyata telah terbukti kesucian sang ratu di hadapan rakyat, petinggi Istana sekaligus… raja tercintanya, Ichigo membawa Rukia kembali ke peraduan untuk beristirahat. Wanita berdarah biru tersebut memang telah menjalani pahitnya kehidupan di rimba hutan, namun tetap saja sehabis tubuhnya dijilat kobar api membara—meski ribuan kelopak sakura melindunginya—maka cairan dalam tubuh akan mengering dan membuat korbannya lemas akibat dehidrasi.

Tiba-tiba Rukia mengalungkan lengan ringgkihnya di bahu rajanya, padahal Ichigo hendak membiarkan pemilik surai gelap itu berbaring di ranjang.

"Rukia…"

"Aku mencintaimu… Ichigo."

Hanya sebaris kalimat, namun kata-kata tersebut layaknya godam yang menghantam dadanya. Belum ada sejam yang lalu, dia nyaris kehilangan pasangan sehidup-sematinya ini demi harga diri dan benih curiga.

"Maafkan aku. Wahai Ratuku…"

Erat-erat dan lamat-lamat Sang Raja balas mendekap Rukia. Mencoba mengekpresikan rasa bersalahnya yang teramat sangat kepada istrinya. Berharap tak ada yang halangi perasaannya sampai ke hati ratu bermata indah itu, meski hanya kulit dan daging sekalipun.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan… Duhai Rajaku… Ichigoku…"

Seolah mantra yang mampu membius para dewa di langit sana, Ichigo seperti disihir untuk mencari-cari, mengemis kasih dari bibir yang mulai menyambangi wajah rupawannya.

Kecup hangat menghantarkan getar-getar hingga ke ujung nadi. Paru-paru kembang kempis, jantung bertalu. Sunyi di udara. Akan tetapi hati sepasang suami-istri ini tengah memainkan sebuah orkestra penuh gelora. Nada-nada cinta melahirkan gelombang keemasaan, layaknya dunia tak lagi ada.

Dua hati. Satu cinta.

/-\

_**Fin**_

/-\

Sebenarnya yang mendapat hadiah drabble ini ada empat challengers, untuk yang dua sisanya akan dipublish secepatnya. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa.

Sign,

Panitia & Juri Deathberry Challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Ini adalah Drabble Series yang dipersembahkan untuk :

**Morning Eagle**

**ChapChappyChan**

Karena mensubmit Fanfic mereka sesuai tenggat waktu yang pertama kali direncakan. Drabble Series ini hanya sebagai ungkapan hormat kami para panitia dan juri kepada para Challenger yang disebutkan di atas.

Drabble dibuat oleh **Voidy**

…

Drabble untuk **Morning Eagle**

Berdasarkan karya Fanfic : '**The Secret of Little Red**' yang memeriahkan Ichiruki Day dengan tema Fairy Tale in Love.

Disclaimer © **Tite Kubo**

Title : **Because You're Here**

Sebagai serigala, Ichigo telah menempa dirinya sendiri untuk hidup mandiri semenjak kecil. Mungkin terdengar kejam, akan tetapi kehidupan alam liar menganut pada prinsip hukum rimba. Yang kuat, yang bertahan.

Maka ketika usianya baru mencapai tujuh tahun, pemilik surai matahari senja tersebut telah mencari makan sendiri. Hebat, bukan?

Sayang karena terlalu kurang pengalaman, kaki bocah kecil ini terjebak di perangkap kelinci yang disembunyikan di balik semak-semak. Rantai yang menjuntai tertancap pasak sehingga dia tidak bisa kabur.

Sakit dan kelaparan, Ichigo menahan tangisnya. Dia takut sekali. Bagaimana kalau beruang hitam galak itu mencium bau darahnya dan datang kemari? Kalau manusia yang menemukannya, nasibnya juga tidak akan lebih baik. Kemungkinan dirinya akan diseret ke kota, lalu disiksa baru kemudian dibakar karena dianggap siluman.

Menjelang sore telinga tajamnya menangkap bunyi rumput yang diinjak. Sang serigala terlonjak namun tak dapat bergerak. Dia hanya bisa mengawasi dengan hati berdegup hingga muncullah …

"Lho?"

… seorang gadis cilik memandang heran ke dirinya.

Manusia … sepertinya masih berumur 4-5 tahun. Dengan rambut hitam legam yang dikepang dua dan bola mata ungu yang besar.

Ichigo berkedip.

Anak manusia itu ikut berkedip.

Lalu pandangan matanya jatuh ke kaki Ichigo yang masih tersangkut rangka besi berduri dan darah yang merembes di celananya.

"Ah! Kau terluka!" jerit anak kecil asing tersebut. Dan dia menghampiri Ichigo yang nyaris memakinya agar tidak mendekat. Tetapi bocah ini menarik sebuah tungkai pengait per pada perangkap yang masih membelengu kakinya, membuatnya melongo. Sedari tadi dia berusaha melepaskan benda ciptaan manusia itu tanpa hasil yang berarti.

Tapi si kecil ini berhasil melepasnya dengan mudah! Jika bukan karena merasa luar biasa lega, sudah pasti Ichigo akan menggeram kesal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara cempreng itu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Yeah, dibiarkan dua jam saja lukanya akan sembuh sendiri nanti. Namun bukannya menjawab, Ichigo malah mengacuhkannya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Tunggu! Kau mau ke mana?" lagi-lagi bocah asing itu menanyainya. Tetapi tidak digubris sama sekali oleh serigala muda tersebut.

Dia berlari. Lalu menghilang di belukar hutan.

Rukia, nama gadis manusia itu memandang bingung pada sosok yang lenyap ditelan kegelapan tersebut. Perangkap yang dipasang ibunya untuk mendapat bahan makanan jika beruntung di belakang kebun rumahnya malah melukai seorang bocah lelaki yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Tentu saja, di hutan belantara seperti ini, sulit menemukan teman seumuran. Jadi Rukia pasti ingat kalau pernah mengenalnya.

Di umurnya yang masih sangat muda, bocah cilik ini cukup bijak untuk tidak mengatakan kejadian tadi kepada keluarganya. Ibunya akan murka jika tahu perangkapnya tidak berhasil tapi itu lebih baik daripada beliau tahu yang sebenarnya.

Dan sejak saat itu, sepasang mata amber bercahaya sering mengawasinya dari jauh. Tentu saja Rukia tidak pernah menyadarinya.

/-\

Drabble untuk **ChapChappyChan**

Berdasarkan karya Fanfic : '**Yuki-Onna**' yang memeriahkan Ichiruki Day dengan tema Fairy Tale in Love.

Disclaimer © **Tite Kubo**

Title : **The Snow, The Girl and The love**

Aroma musim semi di pagi hari memang terasa menyegarkan. Begitu pula bagi anak perempuan berambut orange ini. dia menghirupnya dalam-dalam hingga paru-parunya terasa penuh. Kemudian dia hembuskan.

Suara tawa kecil di balik punggungnya membuat si Kurosaki kecil melipat alis dan mendekap tangan di depan dadanya. Padahal bukan masalah besar, hanya saja dia merasa sedang ditertawai dan tidak suka dengan hal itu.

Sang ibu yang sudah mengenal sifat anaknya yang berharga diri tinggi hanya berdeham tapi sebuah senyum gemas masih tersungging di bibirnya. Dengan lihai, dia menyiapkan tas piknik berwarna ungu di depannya dengan bentou, handuk basah, tisu, baju ganti dan keperluan lainnya. Dibiarkan saja si anak ngambek, paling 10 menit lagi dia sudah lupa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Kaa-san_? _Tou-san_ benar akan datang hari ini kan?"

Tuh, betul saja. Rukia masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sembari menjawab. "Tentu saja, _Tou-san_ kan sudah janji."

"Tapi, minggu kemarin _Tou-san_ tidak membawaku ke akuarium. Padahal dia sudah janji," gerutu Kurosaki Riku sambil memainkan ujung kaos olahraganya.

Rukia menghampiri putrinya tersebut dan berlutut agar bisa bertemu pandang dengan Riku. "Ini kan festival olahragamu yang penting. Tidak mungkin _Tou-san_ tidak datang."

Mudah sekali membujuk anak kecil, tanpa menunggu lama Riku sudah melompat-lompat dan bersiap berangkat.

Rukia mengambil ponselnya dan melakukan panggilan ke nomor suaminya.

"Halo, Ichigo … kau jangan lupa hari ini," ancamnya dengan nada suara rendah. Membuat pria orange di seberang sambungan menelan ludah saking takutnya.

/-\

**_Fin_**

/-\

Sebelumnya kami sebagai panitia dan juri meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kedua Challenger di atas beserta para reader atas keterlambatan ini. Semoga untuk ke depannya kami bisa lebih baik lagi dalam menyelenggarakan event Deathberry ini. Sekian dan terima kasih…

Sign,

Panitia & Juri Deathberry Challenge


End file.
